A Night of Remembrance
by XanLongbottom
Summary: Wes and Blaine where lovers back at Dalton. Now Blaine is married to Kurt, but who does he turn to when they fight? Mature Content, first real fic, comments appreciated:


I growl, my teeth clenched, taking all this as Kurt calling me a bad father. "You know what! I stopped spending so much time with her because -YOU- felt like she was choosing favorites! I didn't want you to feel like that! I tell her I love her everyday but apparently that's not good enough! I'm sorry that I had such a fucked up father figure that I am having to learn from scratch how to be a father unlike you! I'm sorry that I can't be fucking perfect! If that's what you wanted you should've never stayed with me! You knew [I start to cry] from the very god damn beginning that I wasn't normal! But you know having a Father who -beat- & -raped- you doesn't exactly make for a normal life! And even now that he's dead I don't feel safe. Maybe you & Gabby are just better off without me Kurt, maybe I just need to go!" I start walking toward the garage. "It's not that I didn't want to be a father it's that I wasn't ready to be a father! I didn't have a childhood Kurt, it was torn away from me in eighth grade! So I -was- still trying to fulfill that but you wanted a child so bad & you couldn't wait, no matter what I said you wouldn't wait. I love Gabby & you with everything I have, but I was in no position to become a father." I cry even harder, taking your hand & kissing it before I let it drop slowly out of mine. "I have to go Kurt," I kiss your forehead] I'll call Burt to stay with you tonight, I will be back tomorrow. I promise."

At those words, I left, hoping in my car & taking off, not able to look back at you, I call Burt in hysterical tears & explain everything, telling him to stay with you until I return, he agrees, says he'll head right over. I throw the phone in the passenger seat & just drive, knowing exactly where I'm headed, I head towards Jersey making my way to where Wesley & his boyfriend live, needing to relive the good old Dalton memories, an hour or two later I make it to his house, his boyfriend is out & by the time I greet him, I'm crying hysterically again, wes pulls me to his couch & just holds me, exactly like he used to when we had home visits & I came back bruised & scarred, Wes was my best friend, he knew -everything-, I just stayed there & cried in his arms, falling asleep in them, just like the old Dalton days.

I awoke later that night in tears, Wes still holding me, waking up as soon as I did, in my head we were back at Dalton, when Wesley & I were together, I looked at him smiling softly, knowing he was remembering the same things I was, he leaned down & kissed me softly, in my gut I knew we weren't at Dalton, but the memories were just so happy, so I returned the kiss softly, running a hand through his soft short hair as he tangled a hand in my curls, this felt just like it used to before he let slip to his parents what my father had done to me, they told him he could never see me again, that it wasn't my fault, but my father was insane, Wesley had tried to fight their decision, but I knew it was right so I let him go, I had no desire to be with Wes again, that spark was gone, but this just felt like old times, when I was happy, curled up with him in his dorm room, him stroking my hair, telling me that no one would hurt me, that I was safe at Dalton.

I sighed mentally knowing this was horrible, but I continued to kiss him, letting him deepen it, his hand lingering on my thigh, his fingers ghosting over it, he gently laid me back on the bed, hovering over me, not breaking the kiss, he slowly laid on me, & I help his hips, keeping him there, my head lost in the memories, remembering when life wasn't all stress, I heard my phone vibrate but to caught up to answer it, in my head we were still at Dalton & I was still with Wes, & since the call obviously wasn't him it couldn't be that important, I sucked his bottom lip lightly between mine as he ran a hand up my shirt, I shivered at the all to familiar touch, the taste of him, the smell, I had lost this for so long, I tugged softly on his shirt & he broke the kiss to remove it, I eyed his chest just like our first time, I trailed my fingers slowly down the middle of his chest, as he kissed my neck softly, nipping at it before biting down & sucking on it as I continued trailing my hands over my body, this teenage Blaine had no memory of Kurt yet however badly adult Blaine wanted to remember Kurt & stop this, knowing this was wrong,  
>I moaned softly as Wes continued sucking &amp; biting my neck, I continued feeling his warm skin, a hand running through his hair, as he slowly pulled my shirt over my head, pressing his bare chest to mine the two of us both moaning softly at the contact, him capturing my lips with his again, as he did I slipped my tongue between his parted lips tangling it with his own, hands running up &amp; down his sides, grabbing his ass softly, still not taking over the dominance, now trying to block out the memory of the first time Dad raped me, by reliving how Wes made me feel better when I came back &amp; told him, I kept one hand on his ass, allowing the other to rub his back slowly.<p>

As my phone vibrated again I silenced Wes for a moment, & answered telling Brittany that I did not want to talk right now, then hanging up right after I hung up, Wes slid his hand into my boxers, letting his fingers brush my length, I let out a deep breathy moan. "W-wes," I whispered huskily "I love you." Wes now knew for certain we were both reliving memories, at my words he softly gripped my length & began to slowly pump it, his motions hard but gentle, he captured my lips again as he did so & I deepened the kiss, my eyes clouded over & darkening with lust as I felt my length harden in his hand, I let both of my hands roam back to his ass, gripping it softly loving the sounds he made as I did so, I began biting at his collar bone, not daring to kiss him right now because I want to hear the sounds he made, but he captured my lips shortly after, unable to stay away from them, I eagerly kissed him back again, thrusting gently into his hand moaning a bit louder as he began to brush his thumb over my tip, I let out a whimper, the lust now completely taking over as he nibbled on my bottom lip, he began to pump me faster, using his free hand to tangle in & tug on my curly hair, I remember exactly what that meant so gripped his ass once telling him yes, though deep down I know I should stop here, I felt myself getting close & apparently Wes did to because he stopped kissing me his lips trailing down my body, looking up at me as he took my length into his mouth, sucking slowly & licking my tip, still pumping the base. I look down at Wes, letting out a few soft whimpers, moaning loudly at the feel of his hot wet mouth around my length, the feel of his tongue as it dipped in & out of my tip, I couldn't help it, I began to softly thrust into his mouth, running a hand through his hair, admiring the russet tone of his skin, while he had me in his mouth he shifted so that he could completely remove my boxers, & he grabbed my ass as he began to take me deep into his throat, I practically screamed from the pleasure, pushing his head down softly, as I felt my precum spill into his mouth, moaning even louder as I felt him lap at it, looking down at him as I pushed his head down was a beautiful sight, just like the first day he ever got me off with his mouth, I grinned mischievously knowing my hair was a mess & I was covered in sweat, I watched Wes admire my body as he continued to deep throat me, I began to thrust more wildly into his mouth, feeling myself about to go over the edge, throbbing against his sweet soft lips, he tugged on my hair in warning & he began running his tongue along the bottom of my shaft as he continued to suck me hard, bobbing his head beautifully between my legs as I looked again at the sight of him, I tugged hard on his hair, all of me spilling into his mouth, I moaned as he sucked me through my hair, after he swallowed I tugged off his boxers then pulled him in for a deep kiss, sucking some of myself off of his lip, before kissing him passionately, tasting myself on him.

I moaned softly, panting heavily, sweat beading on my chest as it rose & fell, kissing Wes softly without breaking the kiss Wes flipped it so that I was on top of him, grabbing something out of his bedside table, without my knowledge, I softly gripped his length, knowing how hard he was I began to slowly pump him as he did something with his hands, I didn't care, so I didn't look, I let my strokes become faster, gripping his length tightly, screaming as I felt him press a cold slicked up finger gently to my entrance, I let out an extremely loud moan, as he teased me, I kept stroking his length, as he gently slid his finger into me, I began to tense up at the intrusion, screaming out his name as began to push it further into me, once he had pressed it completely into me, he crooked it softly against my prostate & I screamed in pleasure, pumping his length harder as he began to slowly thrust his crooked finger in & out of me, moaning & whispering my name in my ear, I became a quivering mess, my eyes rolling back into my head as he gently added another slick finger into me, I threw my head back, tensing up around him again, he whispers softly in my ear. "You're so fucking tight Blaine, fuck I love you". I whimpered softly, nodding my head as he began brushing both fingers against my prostate, I brushed my thumb over his tip slowly, causing him to slam his fingers into me, making me scream his name repeatedly, knowing that hurt he whispers softly in my ear. "Shh B it's okay" ,exactly like he did when we were young, adult Blaine knew that teenage Blaine was about to completely ruin his marriage, but he genuinely could stop himself. In the back of my mind someone was screaming at me to stop but I didn't listen, I just screamed even louder as Wes added a third finger into me thrusting them softly, whispering about how long he'd been waiting to do this, I panted heavily as he slid his fingers out of me, then I whimpered at the loss need something. "Wes" I let out a soft whine. "Please Wes, I need you, make love to me."

The exact words I said to him our first time, with those words he sat up lifting me up by my hips, & lowering me onto his length, I let out ear splitting very sensual screams as his length filled me up, he set my down on his lap, not letting go of my hips, once my screams turned into husky moans he began to thrust up into me softly, & I tensed up around him, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pick me up & slammed my back against the wall, my arms around his neck as he thrusts into me hard, fucking me senseless against the wall, I just scream out his name over & over again, as he thrusts hard into me, gripping my ass, knowing I will be bruised, teenage Blaine not giving a fuck, I dig my nails into Wes's back screaming as he finds my prostate & hits it every time he thrusts into me, I tense up around him, knowing that I would feel the rawness tomorrow, Wes continued to fuck me hard but whispered sweet nothings into my ear, softly kissing me, after a few more hard slow thrusts he spilt into me, continuing to fuck me against the wall as he rode out his high, once he was done he laid me on the bed on my stomach. I moaned softly as he laid me on my stomach, letting out soft husky moans.

"W-wes what are you doing?" However Wes didn't answer instead he leaned down over my back, gripping my ass in his hands, climbing between my legs, putting his knees between mine to keep my legs spread, I moaned huskily again, as he leaned down I felt his breath hitting my ass, he then slowly ran his tongue over my entrance, moaning softly at the taste of me, he whispers, moaning. "You taste so good" I pant heavily, eyes rolling back in my head as he slowly slides his warm tongue into my entrance, pulling it gently back out before thrusting it all the way in, lapping at his cum as he grips my ass, his nails rake my side & ass as he begins to fuck me with his tongue, letting it deep into me as I begin to scream again, the pleasure overwhelming me, Wes just thrusts his tongue harder into me seeming to want to lap all of him out of me, I scream as his long tongue almost brushes my prostate, I beg him for more, beg him to ride my cock, telling him how badly I need to feel his tight ass on me, he smirks against me, flipping me over & taking my length back into his mouth & then before I know what's happening Wes impales himself on my cock, I grip his waist tight, screaming about how wet & tight his ass is, thrusting up into him as he looks down at me, throwing his head back, tensing up around me, riding me hard, I begin to moan uncontrollably, digging my nails into his waist as he screams my name, I thrust even harder into him, & he continues riding me after a few more minutes of unbelievable bliss, I spill out into him hard.

After I do so he tells me to just lay back as he slowly slides a finger into himself, pulling it out cover in my cum he licks it slowly then licks his lips before kissing me passionately. After laying in Wes's arms for awhile, kissing him a bit more & cuddling with him, I fall asleep, when I awake in the morning I cannot believe how sore I am, I smile at Wes, kissing him softly before adult Blaine kicks in, Wes looks at me softly & whispers. "Thank you for last night B, I need that, but I know you have to go back to Kurt, all you did was talk about him & Gabby in your sleep." Wes kisses my forehead. "You can shower before you go, but B, make sure you call me when you can, I really do miss you." I smile softly, pulling Wes into my arms. "I miss you too Wesley, so much." Wes proceeds in taking the sheets off the bed & cleaning up while I hop in the shower, the guilt finally starting to eat away at me, I shower quickly, finding my clothes which are scattered around the room, I quickly get dressed, kissing Wes softly, then saying goodbye, desperately hoping this wasn't the last time I see him, I knew I had to start home, so I hopped in my car & cried my whole drive back into the city, having no idea what I was going to do, I had cheated on my husband, I slept with another man.


End file.
